ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Flintlocke
Flintlocke is a Sky Pirate, and Nadakhan's former second in command. History The Tall Tale of Flintlocke Flintlocke was originally a successful pirate captain. However, when attempting to fire a cannon at an enemy ship, a sudden wave caused the cannon to flip upwards, and the shot subsequently fell back down and struck his ship, sinking it and stranding him in the ocean as a castaway. Lamenting his fate, he was promptly confronted by Nadakhan. Shocked at the idea of seeing a Djinn, Flintlocke hurriedly wished to be back on dry land, only to be stranded on a desert. Going back on his wish, he wished for a cooler place, only to be stranded on the arctic as well. Deterred by the hazardous climate and being chased by the Treehorn Queen, he used up his final wish, wising to be aboard a pirate ship and arriving aboard the Misfortune's Keep as a result. He was promptly inducted into the Sky Pirates and eventually became the Master. The Tall Tale of Doubloon After docking at Stiix, he proceeded to hold a conversation with Clancee, only to be confronted by Doubloon, the latter hoping to steal treasure. When Doubloon lied about simply looking for accountant work, he accepted him, fully aware of the thief's true intentions. After Doubloon was exposed, he promptly declared that he would be punished, and witnessed Doubloon's transformation. Later, after witnessing the rest of the crew's induction, he would participate in a battle against Captain Soto and his Destiny's Bounty. However, after Nadakhan was imprisoned in the Teapot of Tyrahn, he was defeated and alongside the rest of the crew scattered across the Sixteen Realms. Enkrypted Flintlocke was rescued from his realm by Nadakhan through the use of the Realm Crystal. Reuniting with Monkey Wretch, Clancee, Doubloon, and Dogshank, he lamented Dilara's death. Upon noticing the Realm Crystal, he offered several opportunities to use it, and later celebrated aboard the Misfortune's Keep with the rest of the crew. Following the party, he questioned his captain on their next course of action, and after being told that Nadakhan would go back to Djinjago, he rallied the crew to accompany him. Arriving at Djinjago, he would witness the realm's collapse and watch as Khanjikhan gave Nadakhan the Djinn Blade. Warning his captain of the realm's impending destruction, he would escape back to Ninjago. After witnessing Nadakhan claim vengeance, he reminded his captain of their lower numbers, prompting the Djinn to claim he had a plan in mind. Misfortune Rising With the help of the crew, Flintlocke would convert the Misfortune's Keep into an airship. While helping operate the ship during its first flight, he would briefly mock Clancee over his airsickness before attempting to discover Nadakhan's plans. However, his captain, preferring to keep secrecy, would simply instruct him to trust him and follow orders. After Nadakhan left, he would realize, to his horror, that the Misfortune's Keep was on a crash course with the Mountain of a Million Steps. After the ship crash, he attempted to help the crew free it, only for Nadakhan to return. Tired of their slow progress, Flintlocke suggested that they attack New Ninjago City in order to draw out the ninja, with Nadakhan heeding his advice. After reuniting with the rest of the lesser members of the Sky Pirates, he would help lead the attack, and confront Zane and Nya. However, to his shock, he would realize that the latter was identical to Dilara. Later, he would confront Cole and shoot him. Due to the latter's ghostly status, though, the bullet passed through and ricocheted before hitting and shattering the Realm Crystal, prompting a flustered Flintlocke to blame Cole for the incident. After Nadakhan trapped Kai in the Djinn Blade, he and the rest of the crew promptly escaped. On a Wish and a Prayer Flintlocke, suspicious of his captain's secrecy, would confront Nadakhan over the latter not trusting the crew and likewise not mention Nya's identical appearance to Dilara. In response, Nadakhan revealed the reconstructing Djinjago, promising it to all of them, in return for their cooperation. Whispering to his second-in-command over how he required their assistance, Flintlocke cemented his loyalty by rallying the crew to cheer for their captain. Later, he would assist in Djinjago's reconstruction, and be told of Zane's imprisonment in the Djinn Blade. After learning that the ninja were headed to Tiger Widow Island, Flintlocke realized Captain Soto must've told them and offered to help his captain there. Later, piloting the Sky Shark, he would engage Lloyd in combat, and afterwards fly the rest of the group and a captured Jay back to their base. My Dinner With Nadakhan After witnessing Nadakhan and Jay trade banter, he would react shockingly when the former ordered Jay to scrub the Misfortune Keep's hull while it was flying. Later, he would instruct Doubloon on the strengths and weaknesses of the Raid Zeppelin and attempt to capture a fleeing Jay. That night, he escorted Jay to Nadakhan's quarters, and settled a dispute between Monkey Wretch and Clancee over the latter's rights to swab the deck. However, Jay would attempt to warn him of his captain's true intentions by revealing Nadakhan's plan for infinite wishes, only for Flintlocke to laugh him off. Later, he would participate as an audience member of Jay's match of Scrap and Tap. That night, he proceeded to then free Jay from his cell, admitting he had considered the possibility of Nadakhan's betrayal and instructing the latter to steal the Djinn Blade for him, only to reveal it was a ruse and mockingly taunt Jay alongside the rest of the crew, all in an attempt to break him. Wishmasters While instructing his captain's presence, Flintlocke suggested Nadakhan get a cloak to protect him from the cold winds, only to discover that Jay had escaped. After capturing Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya, he attempted to participate as the four of them, save Nya, walked the plank. Suspicious, he questioned his captain over keeping Nya prisoner, only for Nadakhan to ruthlessly threaten to throw him over the plank, forcing him to try and push Cole off. However, Cole would break free using his first wish, and he would participate in the ensuing chaos. In an attempt to help, he tried to shoot Lloyd, only for the latter to wish he had lousy aim. As a result, he lost his precious shooting skill, and likewise ended up shooting down a Raid Zeppelin and his own foot because of his terrible aiming skills. He would then return the Djinn Blade to Nadakhan after Cole's second wish sent it flying, only to be thrown off the Misfortune's Keep with everyone else. However, with Nya's final wish, he landed safely and attempted to capture the ninja. After witnessing Clancee wish Cole and Lloyd into the Djinn Blade, he was ordered by Nadakhan to capture the fleeing Jay and Nya. Aboard a Sky Shark, he followed his orders, only to admit he had no intention of sparing Nya, having begun to realize his captain's true intentions. However, he would be driven off by the police and their cannons. The Last Resort Flintlocke helped participate in an attack on the police headquarters, confronting the Police Commissioner alongside Nadakhan and Dogshank. After witnessing the commissioner and his subordinates jump into the ocean, he questioned their quest for Nya, reminding Nadakhan they had practically won. However, when his captain refused to answer, he finally heeded Jay's advice and attempted to lead a mutiny. Due to his terrible aim, however, his mutiny failed and he was promptly demoted to the lowest rank, switching places with Clancee. Operation Land Ho! Flintlocke would continue to help clean the newly remade Djinjago in preparation for Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, and likewise refused to tell his captain of the Tiger Widow venom she had hidden. The Way Back Flintlock would participate in Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, and watch as the former gained the power of infinite wishes, using it to drive the Ninja away by wishing for several copies of himself to attack them. He then watched in horror as Nadakhan proceeded to banish Clancee when the latter confronted him over his selfishness, and witnessed Doubloon and Monkey Wretch be banished as well. Alongside Dogshank, he managed to hide from his vengeful captain and escape, helping the Ninja against the clones, deciding his captain had to be stopped. After hijacking the Misfortune's Keep, he proceeded to discuss their next plan of action, and with Jay's help, regained his powerful aiming skills. He would then use a Raid Zeppelin to get close enough to Nadakhan, and armed with the Tiger Widow dart, finally succeeded in shooting his captain. As a result, Nadakhan's magic began to dissipate, only for Flintlocke to realize he had accidentally shot Nya in the process, causing him to weep in grief. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, he was trapped in the realm Soto imprisoned him once more, with it being left ambiguous whether he remembered what had happened or not. Personality and Traits Flintlocke, having originally been a pirate captain, often acted as a father to his men, with the rest of the Sky Pirates constantly looking up to him and relying on him to settle several of their disputes. He was very savvy, and often talked with a suave demeanor. Likewise, he was rather intelligent, seeing through Doubloon's lies and figuring out how to draw out the ninja. This would later cause him to carefully keep Jay's warnings in mind as he eventually figured out that Nadakhan really was after infinite wishes and was cautious enough not to believe his lies. Additionally, Flintlocke displayed enormous pride over his own shooting skills, often proclaiming how he never missed and even going so far as to blame his own targets whenever he missed. However, upon Lloyd's first wish, he lost this ability, thoroughly humbling him. Luckily, with Jay's help, he regained his confidence and aiming skills. Flintlocke was also very brave, willingly leaping into the fray of battle and confronting his captain over the latter's lies. He possessed a sense of loyalty to both his captain and his crew, readily agreeing to accompany Nadakhan home, and was likewise horrified when his close friend ultimately betrayed him and the rest of the crew by banishing Doubloon, Clancee, and Monkey Wretch to other realms. He also seemed to have a level of respect for his opponents not unlike Dogshank's, weeping when he realized he had shot Nya with the Tiger Widow venom. Ninjago.com Description Flintlocke is Nadakhan’s trusted first mate. For a Sky Pirate, Flintlocke has his feet on the ground. He’s willing to follow his captain anywhere…so long as he has some idea of where they are heading. Appearances Notes *It's unknown if he remembers the Ninja, due to the event of Skybound being deleted in "The Way Back." It's possible that he know them, because after Jay's wish, the Ninja remembered the events of Skybound, so it's possible that Flintlocke also remember it. *He possessed an incredible aim until "Wishmasters," when Lloyd wishes he had a lousy aim. However, this was restored in "The Way Back." *He possibly has a romantic interest in Dogshank, giving her a flower and also referring to her as "Buttercup." *Flintlocke is similar to Soul Archer in that the both of them often bragged about how they never missed. Gallery SetCGIFlintlock.png SetCGIGrumpyFlint.png SkyFlintlocke.png|In Ninjago Skybound Category:Skybound Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Sky Pirates